The Sword and The Bow
by R3ap3r00
Summary: With her father poisoned and on knocking on death's door, Princess Annabeth sets out to help save her father. Along the way, she crosses path with an archer with a mysterious past. Can the two put aside their differences and save the Kingdom of Ciras? Before everything her father built becomes nothing.


The sun was high in the sky and the air was warm. Birds flew in flocks towards the south and herds of cattle grazed along the open fields. Only the patter of horses stepping on a long dirt road was apparent. Two brown horses trailed ahead as a platoon of guards followed behind. It was a usual thing for them now. Watching over the king as he and his only daughter went horseback riding. The king kept his eyes ahead until his ears recognized his daughters' soft voice calling to him.

" Father..." the young girl spoke out. " When will I be able to have my very own sword?"

The older man chuckled softly and glanced over at his daughter, Annabeth. For a moment, Leon started to get lost in his thoughts. Since she was only 5 years old, He saw Annabeth's interest in swords when noticed a small wooden one while on a walk through the town. Everyday after that, he'd hear how she would run throughout the castle, challenging anyone to a duel. Some of the guards would play along and let Annabeth beat them. She'd always get a big grin and run off to who knows where. Elsa, her stepmother, however, didn't like it. She believed that Annabeth would become another barbaric soldier, that sword wielding should not be anything the king's daughter should do. As Annabeth grew older, Elsa tried to involve her in from feminine ideas, such as masquerade balls and courting. But Annabeth was against it all. She loved to watch the guards duel and joust. Maybe she liked the thrill of combat. At night, her father would tell her stories about her biological mother. How she used to behave the same when she was Annabeth's age. In a sense, Annabeth was just splitting image of her mother.

" Anna.." Leon said softly. Annabeth looked at her father with hopeful eyes. Maybe today would finally be the day she'd have her own sword, at last.

" Can I father? Please?..." Anna pleaded.

" I'm sorry, Annabeth, but you can't.. Maybe when your older and when you have the proper teaching for wielding a sword."

Annabeth gave out a sad sigh and pouted. Her father saw this and sighed himself. Rubbing his neck slightly, Leon cleared his throat alittle.

" My dear, listen... It's not that I don't want you to. I just have your best interest in mind. I do not want to see you hurt someone by accident.. God forbid, accidentally hurting yourself." Her father stated.

" I understand, father..." Anna replied. She knew her father meant well. He was just being protective, as he's always been for her since she was a baby. She had to find out in a very bad way that her mother died giving birth to her. It was when her uncle came to visit when she was a little girl. He and her father were yelling at each other about an issue when her uncle let it slip out. Annabeth, known for being curious and eavesdropping on her father, regretted being at the door listening in on them. When she heard it, Anna opened the door and looked at her father with very saddening look. She couldn't hold back her tears at the thought of how her mother had died. When Leon saw her, he tried to walk over to her and apologize. But by that time, Annabeth had already ran of. It wasn't until later on that night when her father finally found her and hugged her tightly. He wouldn't stop saying how sorry he was that she had to find out that way.

Annabeth looked at her father for a moment. There was a question on her mind but she didn't know how to ask it or if her father would mind it at all, worried that she would be scared of his reaction to it. But she had to know. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Annabeth looked over at him.

" Father... There's something I want to ask you.. but.." She paused, sort of glancing at the ground.

" Yes, Annabeth? What is it?" Leon asked, giving Anna a concerned look. " Is something wrong?"

" No, no.. It's just.." She mumbled.

" Just what, dear?" He asked.

"...Was...Was mom ever good with a sword?..." She spit out, ready to hear an angry response from her father.

Indeed, the question caught him off guard, seeing how Annabeth hadn't brought up her birth mother in a long time. Sighing, Leon glanced at the sky. The thoughts of Caroline flooded his mind, as well as Annabeths' question. Leon chuckled alittle and glanced at her. " Your mother... Anna, your mother had the most amazing skill when it came to sword wielding. I remember times we sparred and she'd always have the upper hand. Not that I was letting her win, its just that she was /that/ good. She even took on a few of our pasts guards. I'm telling you, Annabeth, if you could've seen how graceful she was.. But that had to stop. "

" What? Why? Did something happen to her?" Anna quickly question.

" Why, yes, something indeed happened." Leon replied to her, chuckling softly.

Annabeth thought it was weird he was laughing but she was very serious. " What happened to her father?"

Leon smiled at her before speaking. " Caroline was pregnant.. with you Anna. She couldn't do the same things she used to do. She, as well as I, had another responsibility to handle: Bringing you into the world. "

Annabeth's eyes widened alittle. She had no idea her mother was that good or that she had to sacrifice it when she discovered she was pregnant with her. Honestly, Annabeth was happy but sad at the same time.

" Thank you.." She said softly.

" Your welcome, my dear." Leon smiled. Annabeth could tell it was a sad one thought.

Leon and Annabeth continued their ride until the arrived to their destination: A cliff that overlooked an entire valley. Annabeth loved nature, just as much as she loved sword wielding. She couldn't quite tell what it was about the outdoors that mesmerized her so much but she loved it.

* * *

Many years had passed and Annabeth was nearly reaching adulthood. Already blossoming into a beautiful young woman, it seemed she couldn't keep any young man's eyes off her. Many tried to court her but, as the previous one before them, they efforts were turned down. Elsa even tried setting her up with a fine prince but Annabeth didn't like him. The whole time, he kept trying to kiss her or lightly touch her bottom. In return, Annabeth tossed him into a bale of hay and left him there. The only person who knew of her dislike of the guys that tried to court her were her father. When she told him about how a new young man tried an attempt, he'd chuckle a bit. Leon didn't mind at all because just like Annabeth, Caroline once had done the same at Annabeth's age. Leon was lucky that Caroline had fell for him and vice versa. As she gotten older, Annabeth finally got what she wanted: her own sword. Along with a fantastic teacher, her skills were coming along smoothly. Some thought it was a second coming. Like mother, Like daughter.

Today, Annabeth walked to the garden. After practicing and training mostly all yesterday, she decided today would just be a relaxing day. Anna loved to just sit in front of the flowers and enjoy a cool breeze. Sitting down with her legs on her side, Anna let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes. She began fantasizing about being the best swordsmen in the kingdom. It wasn't until she heard the call of her name that she was brought back to reality.

" Annabeth, there you are." A voice said. Glancing back, Anna locked gazes with her stepmother, Elsa.

" Good afternoon, Elsa. Was there something you needed?" Anna asked softly, turning her head back to her flowers.

" Yes, there is. Today, King Jeremias and Queen Thea from the Kingdom of Ibessa are coming today to meet with your father. Afterwards, there will be a dinner in the dining hall. Your father would appreciate it if you attended. They are bringing their son, Prince Luke." Elsa stated.

" That's nice.. Why are you telling this, Elsa?" She asked, turning towards her.

" Well, it's important that your there. If things go well, Ciras and Ibessa would be closer than they've ever been in decades.. Who knows.. You make take a liking towards the prince. I hear he's a handsome young man."

" Elsa..." Annabeth whined softly. " How are you for certain? Do you remember what happened the last time you tried to push someone on me?"

Softly groaning, Elsa rubbed her forehead slightly. " Yes.. Don't remind me, Annabeth. Your lucky your father has good connections with the King Alanus in Tilarith. He did not enjoy what you did to his son.."

" Well, it is not my fault Prince Almeric tried to have his way with me.." Anna mumbled.

" Please, Annabeth.." Elsa pleaded. " Your the princess of Ciras, the next in line for the throne. You will need a suitable man to be your husband and future king."

" Did you and father ever think about letting me chose? You guys keep pushing me to be with a prince but none of them aren't..well.. none of them doesn't feel like the sort of man I'd be married to one day.." Annabeth stated.

" Annabeth, this isn't just what's best for you, but for the kingdom. You need to get past your silly thoughts and be serious about this for once." With that said, Elsa turned and walked back into the castle.

Once she was out of earshot, Annabeth let out a loud groan. She didn't want to meet another prince. Heck, she didn't want to attend the dinner but the only reason she was going to go was for her father, no one else. Annabeth did wonder though about her future, about who would be the one. Smiling alittle, Anna stood and and walked inside to prepare for later.


End file.
